Adventure Purpleguy
"I take 10 seconds to draw!" - Purpleguy's loading message Purpleguy (not to be confused with Purple Guy) is a playable character in Update 2 of FNaF World. He is based on the killer and antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series William Afton and looks similar to his minigame counterparts. Purpleguy is a pixelated, purple-colored sprite taking the shape of a human, similar to his appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames. He is purple with white eyes, black eyebrows, and a black mouth. Purpleguy is unlocked if the player collects all the cupcakes (upgrades) in FNAF World 57. When the game is completed, he will be unlocked and usable in the players party. Adventure Purpleguy starts with 305 health on level 0. As every character, he gains 5 health every level, having 355 at level 10, 405 at level 20, 455 at level 30, and 505 at level 40. Purple Guy's attacks are: Speed song, which increases the speed of the party, Slasher, which summons a purple pixelated sword that has a chance of doing 9999 damage that has a 10% chance of doing so and finally Hocus Pocus, which changes powerful enemies into much weaker ones, making it much easier to finish them off. * - A white attack that temporarily boosts the parties' speed. * - A purple attack that has a 10% chance to deal 99999 damage to all enemies. * - A yellow attack that has a chance to turn enemies into weaker enemies. When the player runs into him, he will talk to the player: "Don't confuse me with the actual Purple Guy. I'm just a game sprite. Did you know there is a secret path that leads to this graveyard from the very beginning of the game?" Do you like that purple man is in his 8-bit form in the next update? Yes No *Adventure Purpleguy is the only Adventure playable character that is naturally 8-bit. *Adventure Purpleguy is, along with Crying Child and Scott Cawthon, the only playable humans in the game, if the sprite from "There is No Pause Button" (The sprite scott himself uses) is considered human. However, it's still unknown if they are exactly humans. *Adventure Purpleguy's design looks similar to the Purple Guy after he takes apart the animatronics at the end of the mini-games in between the nights in FNaF3. **The only difference is that Purple Guy has bigger eyes, eyebrows and his color is lighter than how he looked in FNaF 3. *The reason why he might be called Purpleguy might be to avoid confusing him with the real Purple Guy. *If talked to, Purpleguy mentions an entrance found near the beginning of the game to the graveyard. This is found in Fazbear Hills, but the player is not told specifically where. *Adventure Purpleguy is the only party member that is completely 2D and pixelated, likely to make him look more like the actual Purple Guy from the FNAF series. *Purpleguy having "Slasher" in his attack options could be a reference to the "Five missing children incident." Where a person led 5 kids to the backstage room and killed them, it is likely that the knife was the weapon used to kill the children. *Strangely, Purple Guy has a circular shadow, which makes no sense since he doesn`t have that in the FNaF Series and the fact that he is pixelated, which would make even less sense. IconPG.jpeg|Icon PurpleGuyLoadingScreen.png|On the loading screen. PurpleGuyIdle.gif|Idle animation. Purpleguyunlock.jpg|Purple Guy's unlock screen. PurpleguyAttack.gif|Attacking animation PurpleGuy unselected.png|Purple Guy's Locked icon Jackochicalatestteaser.jpg|Purpleguy in the teaser. He is on the far left behind Adventure Shadow Freddy. Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF3 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF4 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Update 2 Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Purple attack users Category:White attack uses Category:Yellow attack users Category:8-bit characters Category:Humans Category:Adventure Characters